<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by slothinsocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684530">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks'>slothinsocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babysitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Jealousy, Maxwell Lord Being an Asshole, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is pretty much sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maxwell sees you with another boy after your unfortunate sever of ties, he begins to realize just how much he wants you back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babysitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a lot of sinning. I’ll continue to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everywhere you seemed to look, Max Lord’s face was somewhere on a newspaper or on a television screen. It was as if he never left — and he wouldn’t seem to get out of your head, either. You’d heard that Black Gold Cooperative had a massive spike in investors before plummeting again, but it was back on a steady track. Something about moving away from oil and venturing on a new sort of business opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a topic of interest with your peers in certain classes, and especially with some of your roommates. You’d told your best friend what happened between you and Max, including the upsetting aftermath and the heartbreak you’d attempted to endure. Fortunately, they’d kept the secret airtight, but it felt good to tell someone about the relationship you had with Mr. Lord. It still clung to you, plagued you — sometimes, you even felt guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You still saw Max whenever he came home, and now that he had full custody of Alistair, it seemed as if you saw him more often. You played off your emotions, pretended that everything was perfectly fine and that the two of you hadn’t had sex on his couch, or that he’d told you how perfect you were. You had to ignore all of that and let it be a fading memory somewhere within the back of your mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even then, you’d made the decision not to let him hinder you from progress. You were achieving incredible grades in your summer classes, which were swiftly coming to an end. You were excited, hopeful — excelling in school seemed to take your mind off of what happened two months prior. There was a boy you were interested in, someone who was more soft spoken and had plenty of commonalities with yourself. It was a potential match and something to get your mind off of Max Lord — hopefully, for good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost August — warm, vibrant, and lively even still in Washington D.C. You were at Howard, not having the day to babysit due to classes. You wondered if Alistair was getting sick of you by now. Your business management course was typically enjoyable and flew by swiftly, but for some reason, it seemed to be taking its time. The sluggishness of it all made your mind wander. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You planned to hang out with your friend after class — the person who were interested in. Part of you hoped that, the more you hung out and got to know one another, the quicker you could get Max Lord out of your head. You’d kissed a handful of boys since then, yet every kiss just didn’t feel like the ones Max had given you. None of them possessed the passion that he had, and it drove you crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mind became hazy, as if a fog had swarmed in. It was difficult to deny that you’d often thought about the encounter you had with Max. Sometimes, it fueled your mind late at night, and you’d wake up in a cold sweat, frustrated and disappointed that it wasn’t a reality anymore. However, you knew in your heart that moving on was the best thing for you. Wanting to earn his love, wishing he’d take back everything was just a fantasy - one that you seemed to hang upon far too often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tapping your pencil against your knuckles, you glanced down at your wrist to check the time. It was close to the end of your class, thankfully, which meant you’d get to see Oliver. He was someone your age, a little more on the shy and passive side, but he was very kind — that was what you liked most about him. Maybe this would be the escape you desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a boring lecture — something about accounting that passed over your head. You scraped your pencil against your notebook, drawing patterns and meaningless scribbling to try and think about anything else. It kept coming back to you — Max kissing all across your body, nestled between your thighs, moaning and murmuring sweet praises into your ear. Your head hung, breath hitching slightly as you shut your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You really hoped spending time with Oliver would rid you of the vulgar memories that invaded your mind whenever it had the opportunity. Other students around you seemed just as exhausted and unfocused as you were, which eased your nerves a little bit. Being concentrated on schoolwork was always something important to you, but recently, you were so scatterbrained that you’d rather think about anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As your professor dismissed the class, you snapped your notebook shut, feeling the heat between your thighs when your thoughts had run rampant. You blushed, feeling silly, but it was fleeting, and you elected to ignore it as you gathered your belongings. You made for the corridor, remembering where Oliver had said to meet him. It was a nice courtyard and park next to the main road the campus was on. It’d be nice to see him, you knew that much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lovely day outside — perfect weather, a soft breeze, warmth without the humidity. You strolled down the cobblestone sidewalks, occasionally smiling to strangers and waving to people you knew from other classes. You were giddy, excitement beginning to mount as you neared the location along the main street. You wrapped your light cardigan around your hips, exposing the floral blouse you wore as you saw Oliver standing near the shade of a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” You greeted with a smile, noticing that he held a bag in one hand. Piqued with curiosity, you decided to hold off on questioning as the two of you shared a brief hug. “How was class?” You mused, following him over to a softer, shady patch of grass. It faced the main road — the two of you had a habit of watching the cars that passed for fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little dull,” Oliver replied, adjusting his glasses as he sat beside you, keeping the bag next to his knee. “But that’s the pitfalls of taking ‘business practice’ classes. We did talk about some connections to current companies.” He sighed, looking you over with a cheeky smile. He was boyish and friendly, certainly the opposite of Maxwell Lord — maybe that was a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What company did you guys discuss?” You were intrigued, laying your bag down to your side as you extend your legs amidst the grass, stretching out all of your limbs. The sun would poke through the canopy above you, hitting your face enough for you to soak in some of its warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about that business that was in the headlines a few weeks ago? Black Gold Cooperative? Our teacher mentioned it, they didn’t seem like a fan.” Oliver waved one hand in dismissal, but mention of the company made your heart drop into your stomach with a stinging feeling. Of course, a reminder of Max had to be thrust upon you when you thought you’d be able to forget about him for today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that.” You tried to change the subject, wanting to move away as quickly as possible. “What’s in the bag?” You asked, sitting up a bit to get a better look. “You’ve been keeping it from me since we sat down.” You giggled, canting your head to one side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Oliver fumbled, reaching into the sack as he removed two muffins. They seemed to be made with an artisan’s hands, glazed in sugar and still warm when he offered you one. “Brought you one of these. It’s from that bakery I told you about, downtown. It’s delicious, I figured … Well, if you liked this enough, you’d let me take you there.” He blushed, averting your gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know what to say — it was almost as if you’d froze. The two of you had been hanging out at campus quite a bit, and you didn’t see a reason to say no. Unraveling the pasty from the papert wrap, you’d take a bite, attempting to stall as you let out a hum of appreciation. “This is really good,” You mused, clicking your tongue as Oliver smiled at you, pleased with your reaction. “Maybe the bakery is worth a trip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver hadn’t taken a bite from his yet, letting you snack as much as you wanted before he cleared his throat. “I’m glad you like it.” He replied, becoming all sheepish and flustered in front of you. It made you wonder what he was up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” You asked, looking toward the street with a soft sigh. So many vehicles going from place to place — you always pondered what people were up to, what sort of lives they led. Intrigue always got the better of you. There was one car in particular, closest to you that you’d recognized, however. It was black, clearly expensive …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then you saw the driver. The color drained from your face when you’d realized the man behind the steering wheel. It was just your luck that Maxwell Lord was a few feet away from you in his fancy automobile, and you nearly gasped and ran when he’d looked out the passenger window — he had to have noticed you then, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver noticed your sudden shift in demeanor, but you were frantic, worried. The first idea was to claim you didn’t feel good and make a dash for it, but the one furthest from your intention happened to be the decision that you made. “Uh,” You stammered, immediately turning to face him. “Do you want to kiss?” You gushed, and his car had been idle long enough for him to recognize you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh … Y-Yeah, sure.” Oliver replied, and you wasted not an ounce of time in leaning forward, attempting to angle yourself away from the street. You kissed him with an unexpected vigor, but granted, you were now a bundle of anxiety and cursing yourself over and over again. The kiss lasted long enough for you to hear the peeling of tires, and as you tore away to look back, his car was speeding off down the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt amiss, however. You were intelligent enough to know that the Cooperative was nowhere near Howard University. So, he was either driving somewhere else or he was intentionally passing by the campus — where you just happened to be at. It was either a wild coincidence, which didn’t seem likely, or Max was driving past to try and see if you were around. The latter sounded more like him, which infuriated you — and made your mind wander again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Oliver commented, wondering what had startled you. He hoped it wasn’t a byproduct of the kiss. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” He teased, and that sparked a chuckle from you, and he felt a sense of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I don’t know, I thought I saw someone.” You sighed, rubbing at the back of your neck. You checked your watch, wanting an excuse to head back to your dormitory. You were going to go confront him for this — and demand to know what his problem was. “Hey, I think I’m gonna head back to my dorm. I’m feeling a little lightheaded.” You sighed, and Oliver helped you up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. It was nice to see you, uh … I’ll call you about the bakery.” He smiled, not invasive or pushy as he offered you space. He did make sure you were walking properly and not dizzy, and once you were safe and sound, he waved and departed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were practically running across the campus to get to your dormitory. It was a mixture of panic and frustration, concern and bitterness all rolled into one wave that was consuming you from the inside out. On one hand, you were somewhat satisfied to have potentially made Max upset, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty in the same turn. You liked Oliver, but … There was something about Maxwell that had you in knots. Maybe you’d actually receive a proper answer if you stormed in this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You made it back to your dormitory, standing in the parking lot beside your car. You didn’t even head back inside to throw your things down — you were just itching for a confrontation. It had been months without an answer, months of indifference and silence from Maxwell, and then he decided to pull this? It was time that you gathered your courage and said something, even if it would be difficult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing your belongings in the passenger seat, you rounded back to the driver’s side, sinking down behind the wheel with a sigh. You slumped forward, head hung as you tried to reassure yourself that this would be a good decision. This was the best option, right? You were terrified and nervous when it came to conflict, let alone actually going to see someone to confront them. Part of you just wanted to ignore it and wait until you saw him tomorrow for babysitting Alistair, but that would just make everything awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the route you needed to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starting the engine of your car, you remembered the route you needed to take to get to Black Gold this time. Swinging out of the parking lot, you accelerated onto the road, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that your knuckles had gone white. This would either be the best or worst decision of your life — everything was unpredictable with Maxwell, and that was what made you so anxious. Either way, you had a drive to think about what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was eerily quiet at Black Gold Cooperative — it hadn’t been this way months prior. For just a moment, Maxwell had it all, he had everything he wanted … Or so he thought, at least. Acquiring the Wish Stone hadn’t turned out the way he imagined it to be. There was always something more, always something that he was missing from the picture. Even when at the top of the world, it could be a lonely place, and he paid the price of his recklessness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was missing all that time, was you. Your sensibility, your compassion and rationale, your undaunted kindness. If Maxwell wouldn’t have pushed you away so suddenly, maybe he wouldn’t have tangled himself into this mess. You would’ve been able to talk him out of it — and he knew that, deep down inside. Nonetheless, he’d distanced himself the night after …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to you, Maxwell’s mind was always on you, always thinking about you. The silence between the two of you now was so hollow and devoid of the warmth it used to have, and even Alistair had said something. He’d asked why he never talked to you anymore, about why he seemed dismissive whenever you were around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max was full of regret, but it turned into blistering frustration and jealousy when he saw you kissing that boy. He was driving by just to see if you were around, maybe try and apologize, but the minute you both had spotted one another, he noticed that you were in a panic. It made him bitter, angry to know that you were with someone else. It was selfish of him, but he wanted you more than he’d ever wanted anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing your lips on someone else’s when it should’ve been his was a difficult sight to witness. Max knew that being possessive and spiteful wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to have you all to himself. Just like you, his mind wandered back to that night the two of you shared — and it wandered rather frequently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in his office, he kept one hand against his temples, trying to calm down from the spectacle he’d caused earlier. He knew you’d spotted him, and he had a feeling it was going to culminate in something unpleasant. Part of him was afraid you’d quit — leave Alistair, leave him. It was pathetic the way he let you consume his every waking moment, but you were so special to him. You meant so much, and like a fool, he never told you — never properly expressed it in the way that he should have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max was something of a mess, poised against his desk, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to relax — he needed to find a way to close his eyes and forget about all of this, even if it was for a moment. He groaned, tormented and frustrated about all of this. Between the situation with you, his company, his son — he’d brought this all upon himself. Max was struggling to realize it, but he had. Wasn’t all of this his fault? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slumping back within his seat, his mind drifted again, clinging to the memories of the night you shared together. The flush of your skin, your hands holding onto him, moaning his name whenever he buried his face between your thighs — pleasant, lustful memories that made his cock throb within his pants. He nearly groaned, closing his eyes for just a moment as if he were trying to travel back in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was — a path to relief. Max was all alone in his office, and the threat of someone barging in was slim to none. Your blissful expression was caught within his mind, the contortion of your face as you reached an orgasm. His breathing became ragged, the thoughts of you running rampant. Unchecked and unchallenged, Max’s hand hastily clamored to the front of his pants, palming at his growing erection through the fabric. You never once left his head — he almost thought he could smell your perfume when he’d inhaled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I— I want you, Max.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the way your breath had hitched, your voice rising an octave and your legs spread for him. It was painful yet exhilarating as he held that memory there, wanting to keep it on repeat. He wished you’d say it again, scream his name, say how much you wanted him — and he wanted to do the same thing. Max was not as domineering as his business facade seemed to be, and he bit back a moan when he rubbed at his erection. He wanted you so terribly, it was almost unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Max hissed, gritting his teeth together as he swiftly pushed aside garments and clothing to let his hand wrap around his cock. He was hunched over within the chair, one hand poised along the edge of his desk. His mind was hazy, swarmed and clouded by only the thoughts of you — your voice, your clothes, your smell. Everything about you enraptured him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He focused again, concentrating on the memory of fucking you into his couch, pink skirt still pooled around your hips from his carelessness of the garment. The sight was for his eyes alone, he remembered thinking that — and now, he was squandering all of it away. Max moaned this time, stroking his hand along the base of his cock, procuring a steady rhythm as he thought about your evening of intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max couldn’t believe himself — jerking off to the thought of you. A sliver of him felt idiotic, but the rest of him had been consumed by a blazing tidal wave that didn’t seem to cease. He moaned, practically reduced to a whimper as he increased the pace of his hand, able to feel just how aroused he’d gotten himself. Granted, this wasn’t the first time he’d stroked himself off to the thought of fucking you. There were a handful of times before this one, but … This was different. There was a risk in losing you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moan escaped him, followed by the praises and chants of your name as he pushed himself toward the edge, gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. “Jesus,” Max groaned, unable to wash away the thought of your thighs around his face, the taste of your cunt or the feeling of your hands gripping his hair. “Shit, shit,” He panted, shuddering in what seemed to be delight. He was close — on the cusp of having an orgasm in his office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt hot, perspiration building up along his temples as he continued to thrust himself along his hand. His cock was throbbing, the pressure building up to what would be quite the climax, he knew. Max was slouched forward, mouth agape in a breathy whimper, eyes nearly closed. All he could say was your name — over and over again, as if it were the only word he knew. Just as he was about to explode, there was a pounding at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max jumped, jolting upright as he clamored and scrambled to fix himself and look presentable again. It would be difficult to do so, given that he was disheveled from what he’d been up to moments prior, but he tried his best. Fixing his pants again, he had to cut himself off — and it was horribly painful. Dabbing at his forehead and pushing his hair back into place, he decided to stand up, thinking it’d help with the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxwell?” It was you — your voice sounded from the other side of the door, and you didn’t sound very happy. Strange, considering your demeanor was always very positive and upbeat, but the agitation, hurt, and anger in your tone was concerning. “Max, it’s me. Could you let me in? We need to talk.” You pressed, your hand balling into a clenched fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max took a moment to compose himself, attempting to ignore the ache and throbbing of his cock. This exchange, he assumed, was about to go sideways. He carefully planned what he would say to you, methodical and swiftly as he approached the door of his office. He knew he had to try and talk you down — knowing his mouth and his head tended to be two separate entities, he needed to be mindful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the door opened, little by little, you stormed inside, arms folded over your chest. Your hair was a bit disheveled and windswept from your wild car ride — it was a bit of a shock that you weren’t apprehended by the police for your driving abilities. Your gaze fell upon Max, who looked a little breathless and uneasy, but he shut the door after you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Max’s softer inquiry carried across his office. He could see the scarlet shade that was present in your cheeks, your defensive posture. You looked beautiful, even through your anger and frustration. The white skirt you wore certainly held appeal within his eyes, which subtly raked across your figure. “For you to show up while I’m working, something must be wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You almost gasped, but withheld any noises of complete and utter shock. Maxwell was really going to attempt to play dumb after that escapade earlier in the day. As if your confusion and hurt could not get any higher, Max seemed to push the bar for you. “You’re joking, right?” You snapped, standing firm as your balled fists thrust to your sides. “I’m sure you aren’t very busy.” It wasn’t venomous, but it was upsetting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were never the type to become angry. You were always known as sweet and soft spoken, but Max deserved a piece of your mind after what happened. Not just for today, but from what happened the morning after. Your comment made Max come to the defense, his behavior switching from coy and oblivious to just as frustrated as you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Max reiterated, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood before you. The churning, boiling feeling of rage swelled within him, but it wasn’t directed at you — not intentionally. He was beating himself up for this, for everything, but no matter how hard he tried to avoid snapping at you, it emerged without thinking. “Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?” The jealousy bled through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stung by his remark, you couldn’t help the tears that began to well within your eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend.” You retorted, trying to pull yourself together. This wasn’t going how you planned — inside of your mind, you were suave and collected, firing back at Max and behaving like a confident spitfire. Now? You were about to blubber again as you sucked in a sharp breath. “And I’m here because you came to campus. You were looking for me, and you were following me. Why?” You accused him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t your boyfriend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maxwell was reeling from your confession, but that still didn’t explain the hasty and forceful kiss you’d planted on that boy from earlier. He tried to recuperate, make up an excuse about heading into town. His hesitance was making him look guilty, but he decided to play the situation down. “I happened to drive by,” He began. “That shouldn’t be an issue, should it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, he was looking for you. He was hoping to mend your relationship, take you out for dinner and offer a heartfelt apology, but when he saw you with that boy, he threw all sensibility out of the window. Maxwell was half tempted to pull over and say something, but instead, he just stared at you from across the way — which might’ve made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no … You didn’t happen to ‘drive by’. There was no reason for you to be near Howard.” You protested, rubbing at your eyes before you shook your head. “I don’t understand what I did, Max.” You really hoped not to shed a tear, but it was happening — not anything sad or mournful, just frustration. With a sigh, you squeezed your eyes shut, a futile attempt to stop with the silly tears. “You say you don’t want me around, and now you’re driving by campus … What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the truth — that was all you needed. If Maxwell could give you that, perhaps closure, it would be satisfactory enough. You just wanted to know what you did after that night to make him flip a switch. An answer would be a weight off of your shoulders. Judging from how he closed in on himself, there was an element of shame. You couldn’t understand why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Maxwell ran a hand over his face, gritting his teeth together. It was time that he told you everything — come out with the truth. If it made you uncomfortable or it was something you didn’t want, he’d back off. “I …” He breathed, finally looking up to meet your gaze. “I’m jealous,” He admitted, and began to step towards you. “I was selfish, and I was such a fool, honey.” Max seemed genuine in this moment. “When I saw you with that boy, I wanted it to be me. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His confession made your breath hitch within your throat, cheeks flaring up with heat — just like the rest of your body. When he walked toward you, you didn’t recoil or back away, eyes as wide as saucers as he backed you against his desk. His hands moved to gently cup either side of your face, his ring cold against your heated skin. “Max,” You breathed, eyelashes fluttering as he pressed against you, surrounding you completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Maxwell murmured, regretful of the damage he’d caused to your relationship. He fell silent for a moment, shuddering when your hands lifted to rest atop his hands. “Do you think about me?” He asked, breathless and nearly speechless. It was a question he’d been yearning to know for months, now — did you feel the same way as he did? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” You murmured, matter-of-factly. Your fingers tensed around his hands, reveling in the feeling of his rough palms against your face. You’d thought of this for such a long time, and having him back gave you a sense of euphoria. “I haven’t stopped.” You sighed, bringing one of his hands to your lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max couldn’t help himself, moving his hand aside to feverishly kiss you. It was certainly a passionate and voracious kiss, one that he had been saving for so long, now. The pent-up frustration and the presence of you made him ache, and it was becoming difficult to ignore the throbbing and the strain against the front of his trousers. Your lips parted during your entanglement, tongues dancing together as he pinned you against the edge of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moan escaped him, desperate and needy as his hand moved to glide against the nape of your neck. His kiss was fiery, clearly full of yearning and desire just as yours was. You grabbed at the front of his shirt, fingers tensing around the collar. Your skin began to flush, creeping with a familiar heat. Max’s erection was pushing against your thigh, causing you to let out a soft gasp at just how hard he was already. You thought of something he might like in that moment, giving him another kiss before parting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you,” Max whispered against the shell of your ear, pressing a trail of rough, greedy kisses along your jaw and neck. He felt your leg shift against his clothed cock, and that made him groan, having to grit his teeth together to try and fight back the lust he was experiencing. He wanted to take you then and there, rip off your panties and fuck you against his desk — but he knew you, how you liked to savor it, and so did he. It was overwhelming, but he knew how badly he’d wanted this — how badly he was missing you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you, Max.” You replied, fingers skimming lower to tease along his belt. “Let me help,” Your eyes fluttered to meet his bewildered, lustful gaze, and you offered him a coy smile. You were genuinely a little nervous about this, given your inexperience, but you figured he wouldn’t be so rigid about it. Gently, you nudged him apart enough to get your hands on his belt, unfastening it with a reasonable speed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft, tender whispers made a shiver roll down Max’s spine. He knew your intentions the moment your fingers looped around his belt, and it had gotten him extremely riled up. With a shaky breath, he pressed another kiss to your lips, biting at your lower lip with a low groan. “Jesus, honey,” He panted, watching you closely as you knelt on the carpeted floor in front of him, smoothing a palm over your skirt. He wasn’t going to last very long, seeing you like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his excitement, how you’d gotten him all flustered and heated was enough to boost your confidence through the roof. You smiled again, sweet and genuine as ever as you finally wrenched his belt off, unzipping the front of his trousers. You were a little nervous, but that was to be expected. Swallowing your initial sliver of fear, your hand shuffled and pushed aside clothing until you unveiled his cock, your mouth going dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, your hand closed around his length, lips pressing against the tip before you moved halfway up the base of his cock. The breathy, noisy moan that escaped Max was enough of an incentive to continue as his fingers wound themselves through your hair, as if encouraging you to continue. “Keep going, baby,” He panted, and you obeyed. You moved a little quicker this time, beginning to bob your head back and forth to gain a rhythm. He was throbbing in your mouth, head dabbed with inklings of precum. “Just like that,” Max moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt the heat pool between your thighs at his praise, one hand steadying itself against his leg as the other stroked along his length, guiding it into your mouth. You knew you were going to get off on doing this to him, and the noises he made did nothing to ease your growing arousal. A soft grunt left him when you slid his cock a little further down. You weren’t going to take all of him, but it was certainly enough to provide a very pleasurable experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moan left you as Max’s grip tightened upon your hair, spurring you on as your tongue began to travel around the underside of his cock. He gasped, hips bucking into your mouth a bit, which caused you to sputter. Max sighed a breathy apology, trying to go easy and be a little gentle as you went at your own pace. Even then, he wasn’t going to last much longer as you continued to go about your steady rhythm, lips gliding along his pulsating length with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh,” Max moaned, his head lurching forward, eyes nearly closed in a state of pure bliss. His mouth was agape, noise continuing to escape him as you sucked him off, the rest of your hand stroking along his cock. You were essentially picking up where he’d left off — your mouth replaced his hand. His fingers roved and perused through your tresses, caressing along your cheek as he let out another soft grunt. “I’m close, honey.” Max breathed, giving you fair warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your ministrations and work of your mouth against his throbbing length didn’t let up. You were eager to give him the relief he desperately needed, inhaling sharply through your nose as your tongue danced across the head of his cock. With each grunt and moan that left him, your arousal only grew tenfold as you shuffled your thighs together to create friction. A whimper left you, the noise barely audible as your mouth was busy, but Max noticed it, heaving and panting as he shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His orgasm made you jump as you felt warm seed spill down the back of your throat. You didn’t pull away even if you’d considered it initially, opting to swallow as you sat still, hand still poised against his leg. Max was a mess, perspiration glistening against his bronzed skin as he finished. You gently moved your mouth off of his cock, a string of saliva falling against your chin as you pressed the back of your hand to your lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max helped you up with firm hands, fingers kneading into your hips. He certainly looked appreciative as he offered you some of the lukewarm water sitting on his desk. You took several sips until finished, eyelashes fluttering as he gazed at you. “You were perfect, honey,” Max practically purred, showering you in doting, passionate kisses. “Lift up your skirt for me,” He uttered, rubbing along your hips, groping at your chest. He happened to unfasten a few buttons upon your blouse, sucking a hickey right above your left breast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Max,” You moaned, hastily reaching between your bodies, using one hand to tug at your skirt, hitching the garment up past the middle of your thighs. Max sighed your name, one hand lowering to rub at the soft skin, pressing a trail of kisses from your chest to collarbone. It was heated, a palpable tension between the two of you as he continued to caress at your inner thigh, growing closer to your core. A simple trace of his fingers over your clothed cunt, and he could feel how wet you’d gotten. “Max, please,” You whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of this,” He breathed, kissing underneath your jaw as he parted just for a moment. “Just for me.” Max kissed again, lips reaching anywhere he could find until they were on yours again, hot and needy, tongues and teeth clashing with a feverish desire. He continued to languidly drag his fingers along your slit, panties soaked and in need of being pried away. Maxwell did just that, hooking a finger around the thin fabric and tugging them down until they were around your knees. “So beautiful,” He groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two fingers dipped between your folds, feeling along your cunt as one digit rubbed gingerly at your clit. His deliberation and sluggishness was intentional as to savor it all, drag out each and every moan and whimper for him as he let out a shaky sigh. You clung to him, fingers curling against his shoulders, head tilted forward and pretty mouth agape, your lipstick smeared from your previous actions. Part of you nearly forgot that this was his office — at work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were sorely reminded of how much you missed him — his presence, his voice, everything else about him. However, your mind wavered between those pleasant memories and your own enjoyment as he continued to slide one finger rhythmically across your slit. “I need you,” You moaned, desperate and warm near his ear, your hips involuntarily bucking into his hand. “Max,” A soft, gentle noise emerged from your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max shivered, his mouth going dry as he pressed his lips against yours again, fingers beginning to curl inside of you. He wanted just a little bit, his cock already a little hard again as you absentmindedly spread your legs, knees squeezing on either side of his hips. He was desperate to be inside of you again, show you how much he missed you as his length pressed against your inner thigh. “I’ve missed you,” He breathed, his gaze half-lidded, full of desire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His admission made you blush, rocking forward upon his hand as you clung to him to stay upright. Your knees trembled, almost buckling as Max steadied you against his desk. He pulled his fingers from you, rough hands situating themselves where they saw fit — one splayed out across your thigh, and the other kneading into your hip again. Max was so eager, nearly breathless and excitable as the tip of his cock pushed against your core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With synchronized pants and moans, Max thrust himself inside of you, feeling just how tight you were — almost like the first time all over again. Your foreheads pressed together for a moment, heavy breathing filling the space around you. Your skirt was bunched and pooled up around your hips, blouse disheveled and pulled apart halfway down your chest. Max’s palm groped and caressed at your thigh, lips sloppily pressing themselves to yours, needy as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Max hissed, gritting his teeth as he began to pull himself back and then forward, his sluggish thrusts taking a moment to develop a pleasurable place. He wondered, then, if you had only had sex with him — if he was the only one to fuck you. You seemed smitten with that boy on campus, and Max’s mind flew into a haze of jealousy and possessiveness. He only wanted you to be with him — and no one else. With another harsh snap of hips, you let out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As sparks flew and heat grew between the two of you, you felt the eagerness of his thrusts, cock sliding in and out of you at a steady pace. Max hastily cleared everything behind you with a swift snap of his arm, papers and various items being carelessly tossed aside. He pressed you down upon the desk now, his grip tightening around your thigh enough to leave marks. You were a mess, panting and surprised as your legs lazily draped around his hips, abandoning your heels in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand flew to your chest, brusquely shoving aside the fabric of your brassiere. He wanted to see all of you, his hips never ceasing their motions as he pounded himself into you. It was a clash of flesh against flesh, the both of you still partially clothed and disheveled. You whimpered when he buried his cock between your thighs, and another thrust had him as far as he could go, bottoming out with a loud groan. Neither of you were exactly hushed about this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those dark, lustful eyes trained themselves upon you, watching the way your body contorted and squirmed underneath him, hands splayed out near your head. Your mouth was agape, back arched off of the desk’s hard, uncomfortable surface, makeup smeared — it was a look that Max wanted so much more of. As his hands clapped against your hips, roughly tugging you down onto his cock, he leaned closer, warm breath fanning across your skin. “Did your ‘friend’ fuck you like this?” He growled, brows furrowing together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blushed, nearly moaning when he’d asked such a question. You were embarrassed, flustered instantaneously before you quickly shook your head. “N-No, Max!” You moaned, letting out a squeak when he pounded himself into you, his actions and demeanor demanding an answer. “Just you, it’s —“ You were cut off by a wanton moan. “Just you!” You were a mess, able to feel your arousal against your inner thighs, wet and warm as he continued to fuck you on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Max was a man who had many things, had coveted and yearned, but you were the most treasured person of all — the thing he wanted most in life. You were within his grasp, at his mercy as he continued to snap his hips into you. What had started off as sluggish, had now devolved into messy fucking as the desk buckled and groaned a bit. He tugged you up enough to give you a kiss, domineering and needy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help yourself as your hands slipped to thread through his hair, giving those tresses a few tugs as he pulled you flush against him. Your bodies were at a bit of an angle, still pressed against the desk as he began to thrust a little more upward, groaning and moaning against your mouth. “Max,” You began to moan his name, over and over again. The tension was mounting as you neared your orgasm, whimpering against when he bucked his hips forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” He breathed, engaging in another brief entanglement of your mouths. “Mine,” Max made this clear with another thrust, hands tight and pressing deep into your flesh. The both of you were panting, moaning together as he let out a soft huff. He was drunk on desire, and you were just as euphoric as he finally thrust again, only for the tidal wave to consume the both of you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your orgasm hit you hard, body shuddering and walls clenching around his cock as you shivered in delight. You were seeing stars, dazed and slack against him as he came with you. There was certainly a reaction — his moans, chants of praise, and you happened to offer him the same, too. By the time the both of you had finished, sticky with perspiration and by seed, your own juices, you were flushed together. Your foreheads were against one another’s shoulders heaving in heavy pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was comfortable, albeit still filled with a palpable tension as his lips pressed to yours this time, soft and sweet — certainly not like moments before. Max’s fingers traced along your jaw, thumb running across your swollen lower lip, giving it a gentle massage. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted that,” He uttered, pulling out of you with a soft grunt. The warmth that pooled between your legs was ever-present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” You admitted, feeling him drape you in the jacket of his suit. It was thoughtful, and certainly made you feel less naked. Some of the buttons had popped on your blouse — he must’ve caught this before you had. “Thanks,” You smiled, your tone as tender as ever, eyelashes fluttering as Max moved aside to retrieve clothing to try and make himself look somewhat presentable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to have dinner tonight?” He asked, suddenly spurred by the confidence of just having fucked you at his workplace. It was what Max initially wanted to come to campus for — to apologize and to ask you out in some poetic way, but this would do just fine. “Just the two of us?” Max knew that Alistair would be with his mother for this weekend. It was an opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” You blushed, feeling butterflies within the pit of your stomach. You didn’t have class tomorrow — you saw no reason to refuse. “Yes, I would love that. I should, ah … I should probably get back to my dormitory and clean up, and change.” You admitted, albeit sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Max crooned, gently caressing his thumb across your cheek. “Let me drive you to my house, let you clean up there. I’ll let you stop by your dormitory to change into something that isn’t …” He hesitated, noticing the disheveled state of your clothing. “A mess.” He mused, his other hand rubbing along your back. He was relieved that you said yes, and it only made your excitement grow tenfold — and his, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, appreciative of his generosity and compassion. You snuggled into his jacket, cheeks still rosy as he looked you up and down. You still looked unkempt as ever, but Max certainly didn’t mind it. You were beautiful to him — in any way. You leaned into his embrace, feeling his lips press against yours again, which caused you to smile, hands resting against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you home and cleaned up, honey.” Max murmured, knowing that if he kissed you anymore, he’d be tempted to take you to the couch for a second round. “Before I change my mind.” His lips twitched into a playful smirk before he gathered your things, leading you from the office doors and into the corridor. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve got at least 5 parts planned for this! Thank you all for reading and giving me kudos, comments, etc., it means a ton! I hope y’all enjoyed this part (part 3 &amp; 4 are gonna blown your minds) so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>